


Date, Interrupted

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Interrupting Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Ruined Nights, good bro, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Sam and Y/N have been trying to have a nice date. Life gets in the way. Until it doesn't...
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Date, Interrupted

You iron the final curls into your fancy updo and slip on your heels as a  _ ring ring _ courses through the room, in a shrill tone. 

_ ‘Ugh not again’  _ the phone clicks as you open it and the sound of heaving breaths come through the line. 

“Hey, Y/N! You still at the motel? We kinda got caught in a Vamp trap and Dean needs stitches… I know it's our anniversary and all but help me sew him up and I'll take you out for steaks after?” Sam says planitavely.

“Yeah, I’m still here,” the sound of _plink_ _plink_ , as you pull out the pins in your hair, and the quiet shnick of your bracelets unclasping. “I'll get the hard liquor and sterilize the med kit.” A swish sounds as you strip out of your dress and back into your faded jeans with questionable stains, scuffed combat boots and your favorite worn tee shirt.

“Thank you, you're a lifesaver. Love ya and see you soon!” The sigh of someone being lifted, then a slam of a car door, and a rumble of an engine, finishes out your call. 

You clear off the table and throw the extra clean towels on it. You thread the needle and pop the top of the whiskey, running around to prepare to sew him up. The door flings open and nearly takes out the door jamb in the process. Sam stumbles in with Dean slumped over in his hold. 

“Here,” you point at the table. “Go wash your hands, you’re helping me clean him up.” The faint sound of water running filters into the room and the  _ snip snip _ of the scissors, cutting the fabric of Dean's shirt open. 

You inspect the wound as the bloody, and stick fabric peels away from Dean's skin. “How did this even happen?” you call to Sam.

“I turned around to slice the alpha’s head off, and the next thing I know he's two floors down with a metal pipe sticking out of him. It looked like thin rebar. I guess the alpha threw him over the balcony. He's been out cold since then. I think he may have a concussion as well.” Sam passes you rubbing alcohol pads and clean gauze. 

“Well it goes straight through, so I should be able to pour some alcohol through it to clean it then sew him up.” you funnel the bottle of rubbing alcohol straight into the hole. 

“AARRGH!!,” Dean rises up like a Zombie back from the dead. “What the hell are you doing?” Sam shoves the bottle at him and he takes a long swig, before promptly passing back out. 

You clean the wound and put a few neat even stitches in both sides. Then comes the fun part, wrapping him up. Two gauze pads, and a roll of ace bandages later, he lies safely knocked out on his bed and in clean clothes. 

“Do you still want to go out?” Sam wraps up the used things in a plastic sheet to drop off a the dump later, while you wipe the table clean of blood. 

“Nah, we'll just celebrate twice as hard next year, promise?” You yawn and pull him into the shower. “No funny business. I need you to wash the hairspray out of my hair.” Sam massages your scalp to perfection and you nearly fall asleep in the shower. 

Sam cradles you carefully, and sweeps you off into the bed. The mattress shifts, and a warm weight appears at your back. 

  
  
  


**_*A year later*_ **

“I’m coming with you, just so we don't have a repeat of last year.” You push the guns and the jar of blood into the duffel. 

“What happened last year?” Dean looks at you in confusion. “Wait, did me almost getting ganked by that piece of rebar interrupt your anniversary dinner date thing. Sammy? You better treat that woman right!” He jabs his head in your direction and smirks gleefully. 

“Don't worry about it. We are gonna celebrate twice as hard once we're done here, right babe?” 

“You bet.” The dress from last year hangs up on the door of the closet. Your makeup lies strewn about the vanity, and your jewelry is laid out on the dresser. 

“Maybe we'll actually get to go out tonight, huh Sam?” You nod at the cleaned up weapons and the lack of injuries. 

“Don't jinx it, but I would say so.” The door to the Impala closes, and the seat creaks as a key starts the ignition. 

Sure enough, Cas pops up in the back seat next to you, on the way back to the motel. 

“We have a problem.” The car shuts off, and the door slams. 

“Well, we is you an’ me, tonight, Cas. Sammy and Y/N have an anniversary dinner to get to.” Dean shoves you in the bathroom with your stuff. 

“What anniversary?” Cas asks. 

“Our anniversary. The day I asked her to be my girlfriend.” Sam ties the knot in his bowtie and Dean straightens it. 

“Take the Impala. Cas can poof me wherever he needs me to go.” Dean slips the keys in Sam's pant pocket. 

You slip out of the bathroom and all three of the boys jaws are on the floor. The dress is a unique cut that complements your assets and flatters your body shape. You look flawless from head to toe. 

Sam breaks out of his stupor, and nearly smacks Dean and Cas upside the head. “Stop ogling my girlfriend, idiots.” 

“Annyyywaayyss. Let's get going before one of us gets stabbed.” Dean smirks and wiggles his eyebrows speculatively.

Sam offers a hand as you step into your heels, and leads you out to the car. He gently presses his lips to yours before he pulls out of the lot of the motel. “I love you babe.” 

“I love you too.” You clasp your hand with his and rest it on his thigh. You can smell his comforting scent, which reminds you of all the times that scent had come to your rescue. 

You manage to make it through the drive to the restaurant, the first round of drinks and the salad course before Sam’s phone rings. 

“Hello. Uh yeah we can be there in a hour or so.” Sam stands up and throws down some bills as you pull on your coat and start towards the front door. “You're all set, keep the change.” Sam waves down the waiter. 

“Let me guess, that was Dean, and something happened.” You start unclasping your jewelry for the second time on an anniversary date.

“Yeah, it's more than one really angry ghost and the other ones are buried in a different cemetery, So that's where we are headed.” Sam grimaces at your fancy apparel. 

“I have a change of clothes and shoes in the back, because with our luck… you know.” You unzip the dress and pull on your jeans as Sam throws the car in park in the middle of the cemetery. A hastily buttoned flannel and a pair of boots rounds out your transformation.

You head to the gravestone with the name Sam scrawled on your hands while on the phone, and the noises start.  _ Shilck, whump, Shilck, whump _ on and on, until  _ thump,  _ you hit the wood of a coffin. Sam soaks it in lighter fluid and lights it up. You end digging up and filling in three different graves before the breathless call comes from Dean that the spirits are gone. 

As you climb into the passenger seat of the car, Sam stares at you. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“I’m covered in dirt, but thank you.” 

“But that's part of what makes you so gorgeous, because you are a hunter.” Sam presses a chaste kiss to your lips, which aren't covered in dirt. 

By the time you get back to the motel and get de-filthed, it's almost 2 in the morning. “Sorry date night got ruined, again.” Sam pulls you against his chest and rests his head on your shoulder. 

“No worries, there's always next year right?” 

He half smiles at you, and hugs you tighter. 

  
  
  
  


***A year later***

The hunt had been planned out down to the minute details. You've sent hunters on every possible lead with a fifty mile radius of the town you want to go into, but still here it was six o’clock and Sam was with Dean helping Garth take out a Shojo, whatever that was.

‘ _ I am going to the bar and I am going to have dinner and no one can stop me _ ’ The screech of your metal chair legs scraping the floor rings out as you get up. 

You lock the door and walk briskly to the diner around the corner from the motel to eat. 

As you walk in the door, you see a large table set up for close to ten people, and look around for the hostess. 

“Hello, Miss, are you Y/N?” After you nod, she leads you over to the large table. 

“No, this can't be right, I need a table for one.” 

“This was in the instructions, so sit down and wait, there is a pitcher of sweet tea coming out for you, and the others will be here soon.” The hostess spins on her heel, and the final noise of her heels clack on the floor.

‘ _ What others… Dean better not be playing some big prank on me..’ _

A few moments later, Cas poofs in with Ash, Jo, and Ellen, and sits down at the table, and interrupts your inner monolog. “Hello, y/n. Sam, Dean and Garth should be here within the hour, Bobby was driving last time I checked in, and I think Crowley was invited, but I am not certain about that. I hope you enjoy having the night off, and time to spend with your friends.” And then a flutter of wings, and a note.  _ ‘I will be back, I sense Sam and Dean are in some Danger.’  _

“Well, how are you, Ellen? And my my, have you grown up into a beauty, Jo!” You compliment, grateful they are there with you.

“Good, the Roadhouse is fine, before you ask. Ash rigged up a security system, for when we are gone and there's no one to watch the place.” She nods at Ash in appreciation, and waves at someone behind you. 

“Thank you” Jo says almost bashfully, with a blushing tint on her face. 

You turn around to find Bobby, looking around as though he's lost. You get up and hug him warmly, and in return you get squished happily. After the small reunion, you lead him over to the table where he greets Ellen, Ash, and Jo. 

The waitress returns with the sweet tea and a round of beer for Ellen, Ash, and Bobby. You all chat amicably for a while, and Cas pops back in to say that Sam and the crew will be here as soon as they clean up.

You order some appetizers. Just as you wonder how long the boys are going to be, they burst through the door. You greet Sam with a kiss as he sits next to you, and smiled at Dean and Garth. “Two beers, and a water for them.” You tell the waitress. 

“What is all of this?” You speak softly into Sam's ear. “I mean it's great, and I enjoy seeing everybody, but bad things always happen on this day of the year.” 

“Yeah, the bad things tend to happen to those closest to us, which is why they are all here. Perfect solution to our streak of ruined anniversary dinners.” Sam murmurs back, looking around at everyone fondly. 

“How about we order?” Dean speaks up for everyone. 

“Sounds good” Echos from around the table. The waitress politely takes the orders and brings another round of drinks. The food comes out quickly, and everyone mumbles about how good the food is, among other menial things. 

Bobby mentions that it's the first time in a few years that he's seen Ellen and Jo. Ash and Crowley are talking about some tracking system or hardware something or other. Garth is gesturing wildly and retelling the shojo story to you as you mmmhh and nod where appropriate. 

“I'll tell you the non drunk version later. Actually Dean should tell you since he's the one who was fighting it, mostly.” A hushed whisper fills your ears, and Sam chuckles.

“So you finally got everyone together, huh Sammy something important you wanna say? No chick flick moments alright. ” Dean teases, laughing. 

“Well, as you all probably know, Y/n and I have been going out for three years on this exact date. And as is typical with hunters, every nice night gets ruined and all good plans get foiled.” You share a chuckle. “That's why you are all here because I have something I would like to share, or rather ask.” 

He turns to you and reaches into his pocket. “Y/N, you are the strongest, most beautiful person I know. Your kindness lights up the room and you are like sunshine in a cloudy sky. You are patient and smart enough to outwit me and Dean put together. I have loved every single minute I have spent in your extraordinary company. You put up with our lifestyle and you live it. You can gank a vampire like no one else I know, and you are hell of a lot stronger than me in more ways than one. I love you. I am  _ in love _ with you. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He drops on one knee and pops open a black ring box much to everyone's surprise. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears and you can tell he means every word, both spoken and unspoken. 

Your eyes are watering, and you reach down to pull him up to his feet. “We are a better team together.” You laugh. “I love you too, more than you know. Yes, yes, YES! I'll marry you!” You through your arms around his next and he scoops you up in a bear hug. “I am getting you back for this later.” You whisper in his ear. 

“I look forward to it.” He sets you down on the floor, just as the polite clapping starts from the table. 

He slides the simple band on your finger, and you notice it's titanium and onyx not silver and diamond.

“Well, now that we've had the highlight of our year, let's celebrate by eating! Congratulations to Sammy and Y/n!” Dean raises his beer in toast, and everyone clinks after the slight shock wears off. 

“Congrats son. You better do right by her.” Booby says with all the protectiveness of a father. 

“I will, I hope.” Sam chuckles. 

“You are so lucky.” Ellen and Jo are fawning over the ring as it glitters on your hand.

Everyone digs into dessert and every time you pick up your fork you see the light catch on the onyx stone, and you smile up at Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
